Pizza Delivery
by ringtailedpheonix
Summary: AU. Ace ordered pizza from the new restaurant, Baratie and when his pizza arrived, he didn't expect to meet the beauty that is Sanji. AcexSanji. Implied ZoroxLuffy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Enjoy!

You're a jerk Ace!

These words still rung in Ace's head. Just an hour ago his girlfriend broke up with him. Sure, he had been seeing three other women but still, aren't women supposed to get over those kind of things?* Plus he had forgotten their one month anniversary and he can understand that. So it was a weekend and Ace was alone and had nothing to do.

Since he couldn't cook, Ace decided to order pizza. He looked at the leaflets his brother Luffy had given to him since the strawhat boy just LOVED food and thought it was best to give Ace some since he already had about 10 copies of each restaurants leaflet, just in case he lost one.

Ace looked at the leaflets and found one that said 'Baratie.' It wasn't specifically a pizza place but a restaurant that sold all kinds of food. He did feel like pizza so he dialled up the number printed on the booklet. A man answered the phone. "Hello, Baratie. Sanji speaking. How may I help you today?"

"Hi. I'd like to order some pizza," Ace said.

"Okay sir, what kind of pizza would you like?" Sanji asked.

"Uh... one of every kind."

"O-kay... And is that all?" Sanji asked with uncertainty in his voice.

"Nah, that's it," Ace said.

"Now in around 45 minutes your order will be at your house. Speaking of which, what is your address?" Sanji asked. Ace gave him his address and, after saying goodbye, they both hung up the phone. Ace threw the phone onto his couch and rested on it.

He realised that he was alone for the first time in a while that night. He really had only meant to close his eyes for a second but he ended up falling asleep. He was woken by the sound of rapid knocking.

Ace ran to the door and opened it to find a blonde man standing there, many pizzas in his hand. Ace peered at the delivery boys name tag which said 'Sanji.'

"I was just about to leave, you know," Sanji said.

Ace chuckled. "Yeah sorry about that. I fell asleep. Anyway, thank you Sanji, for delivering my pizzas."

Sanji smiled softly and handed Ace the pizzas. "That'll be $45, sir."

Ace paid for his food and said goodbye to Sanji and closed the door. He set his pizza down on his large table and began eating. A couple of times he fell asleep but when he woke up he immediately resumed eating at a fast pace. After eating, he left the pizza boxes on his table and went straight to his bed. There he thought about how cute Sanji was. Tomorrow night he panned on ordering more pizza from the Baratie...

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Enjoy!

The next day, Ace visited his brother Luffy. He walked up the driveway and he was just about to knock on the door when Luffy opened it. He had an excited look on his face. "Hi Ace, I saw you walk up!"

"Luffy, what did I say about looking through the curtains and creeping people out- Oh, hi Ace, it's just you." Zoro, Luffy's roommate/boyfriend, came up beside Luffy.

"Yeah, it's just me," Ace smirked. "So what's this about Luffy creeping people out?"

"Oh, just a few people have complained about seeing a creepy man looking out the window. That man being Luffy," Zoro explained.

"And Luffy still does it?" Ace asked, smirking a bit.

"Yep!" Luffy grinned.

"That's my little brother." Ace put an arm around his brother. Luffy laughed whereas Zoro didn't look too pleased.

"People already think he's a freak so he shouldn't add to that by staring through the window all the time," Zoro said. He stopped talking when Ace grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him close. "Let him do what he wants. You two aren't married yet or anything so you can't tell him what to do, okay?" Ace said threateningly.

Zoro didn't say anything for a while. He just stared at Ace.

"Ace, stop! It's fine!" Luffy said and tried to pry his brother off his boyfriend. Ace let go of Zoro and ran out of the house. He got back into his car and drove at full speed. He walked inside his Ace where he lay on his couch and looked through his contacts.

Ace had slept with a lot of men and women and had obtained most of their numbers. When he got angry or upset, he would call one of them for another night of pleasurable fun. The person that made him the most angry was Luffy's boyfriend, Zoro. Zoro never let Luffy do all of the things that he used to do a year ago; such as eating all the free samples at stores, talking to random strangers, that kind of thing. If Luffy didn't talk to strangers he never would have met Zoro so Ace thought that Zoro should be thankful that Luffy does that kind of stuff.

Ace flicked through his contact list and realised that he didn't really like any of these people. He decided that to see someone that he REALLY liked, he would have to call the Baratie and order some pizza and hopefully Sanji would deliver it. Ace quickly called the Baratie and an old, gruff sounding man answered the phone. Ace ordered 4 pizzas and waited nearly an hour for it to arrive.

When he heard a knock on the door, he quickly ran to answer it. Unfortunately, only a nerdy looking guy was there. "Hi," the guy said.

"Yeah, hi..." The disappointment in Ace's voice was clear and the delivery guy noticed it.

"H-Here's your pizza." The guy shoved the pizza into Ace's hands and Ace gave him the money he owed. The guy left and Ace shut the door. He did the exact same thing he did the night before but this time when he went to bed he had a good dream of having some sexual fun with Sanji.

To be continued...

If anyone has any ideas for what I should write for the next chapter or future chapters, feel free to tell me. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Enjoy!

Ace woke up feeling hungry. He looked at his clock and the time showed 8:00am. The Baratie wasn't open until 10:30am and none of his friends would be up. Well, maybe Luffy was up but Ace wasn't ready to see Zoro again after their little "fight".

So Ace, once again, looked through his contact list to see of there was anyone who would like to have some fun with him and vice-versa. He saw the number of one guy who he remembered spending the night with. His name was Smoker and he was one of the local police officers. Ace had been caught having sex with a chick in an alley one night and was arrested for sexual harassment. He had maybe, possibly, had non-consensual sec with the girl but Ace wasn't going to torture her or anything. Anyway, Smoker arrested Ace and took him to the police station where he punished Ace for raping that girl by raping Ace himself. Although, no one can really call it rape since Ace was thoroughly enjoying it.

So Ace grabbed his phone and dialled Smoker's number.

_Hello?_ Smoker asked on the other side of the phone.

"Hey Smokey," Ace said.

_Who is this?_ Smoker asked.

"It's Ace. Remember me?"

_Yes, now that I think about it. Have you been behaving yourself?_ Smoker asked.

Ace chuckled. "You could say that."

_And what's that supposed to mean?_ Smoker demanded.

"Oh nothing~" Ace smirked. "Are you busy right now?"

_Kinda. I have a lot of work to do. Why?_

"I was just wondering if I could come over and raid your fridge? And also have a little fun with you?" Ace chuckled when he heard Smoker stutter. "What's wrong Smoker? Cock in your mouth?"

N-No, 'course not... Smoker argued. Well, I'm at my house right now doing paperwork so if you still have my address I guess you could come over. Do you actually have my address?

"Of course I do," Ace grinned.

_Stalker_ Smoker said.

"I know," Ace smirked. "See you in a few minutes. And you better be naked." No answer was heard from Smoker as the cop had hung up the phone.

Ace got in his car with Smoker's address scribbled on a scrap piece of paper. He went over the speed limit and went through red lights several times before he was stopped by police officer who wasn't Smoker. Instead, it was Smoker's co-worker Tashigi.

"Hello Officer Tashigi. What's wrong this time?" Ace winked at her.

"You were speeding and ran several red lights," Tashigi said.

"I know, but I'm going to see Smokey so he can punish me when I see him," Ace said.

Tashigi glared at him. "Officer Smoker can punish you later when you're not locked up overnight in jail. Now step out of the car please." Ace did as he was told but he still wanted to see Smoker. "Tashigi, can't you just make me go and spend the night at Smokey's?"

"That would be against everything that I've learnt not to do," Tashigi said. After a few moments of silence she said, "Okay, you can go WALK to Officer Smoker's and tomorrow you can pick your car up from the station. And we will also keep this just between us and Smoker, got it?"

"Got it." Ace grinned and hugged Tashigi. "Thanks Tashigi!" he shouted as he ran to Smoker's house. He finally ran up the steps leading to Smoker's front door and banged on the door and was met with the door opening and a fist punching him in the face, making him black out.

To be continued...

Please give me some ideas to use in this fic and in future chapters or the next one they will be used. :)


End file.
